Permata Kehidupan
by M404
Summary: "Kenapa kamu mengkhianati aku kak?"/"Dengarkan Penjelasanku Kayumi"/"Apa aku tak bisa membuka hatimu, Kayumi?"/" Tak bisakah kau melupakan masa lalumu dan hidup bersama denganku?"/
1. Prologue

"_Aku terlalu takut untuk mempunyai teman. Aku tidak sanggup untuk merasakan pengkhianatan."_

_-Kayumi Homi_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own HxH

**Title:** Permata Kehidupan

**Summary:** Kayumi takut dengan yang namanya berteman. Ia juga sangat membenci manusia. Dengan berlalunya waktu ia bertemu dengan Gon, Killua, Leorio dkk. Ia juga bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya dan juga kakaknya yeng dia anggap sebagai pengkhianat. Bagaimana jadinya kisah hidupnya?

**Pairing:** Kurapika x Unknown, Kuroro x Unknown, OC x Unknown.

**Karakter yang muncul :** Kayumi, Miya and Yui.

**Warning: **Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Ancur.

**Untuk **: Kay Inzaki-chan and Semua reader dari Indonesia maupun luar.

**Hope you like it and RnR please…..**

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

* * *

><p>"Siapa kau?" Bapak pemilik apartement itu berteriak pada seorang gadis.<p>

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum manis.

"Menurut anda saya siapa, pak?"

Tanpa menunggu untuk jawaban dari si bapak, detik kemudian, orang itu jatuh ke lantai marmer dingin di bawahnya. Diketahui olehnya , bahwa si bapak sudah mati. Dengan tangannya sendiri.

Gadis itu menghela napas .

"Minggu ini pasti akan lama sekali berlalu." Bisiknya tidak pada siapa-siapa, melainkan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menatap kosong pada korbanya itu. Ia berlutut didekatnya, mendekat ke telinga sang korban.

"Besok pasti akan masuk berita, pak. Berterima kasihlah padaku. Aku telah membuat anda terkenal. Yah… sebagai pemilik apartement yang mati dengan tragis." Bisiknya.

Ya, itulah dia. Pembunuh sadis yang terkenal, Kayumi Homi.

Rambutnya yang hitam tertiup hembusan angin malam yang melewatinya saat ia meninggalkan apartemen itu.

Walaupun ia adallah seorang pembunuh, penampilannya tetap saja tidak seperti itu.

Penampilannya normal. Seperti gadis kota biasa.

Gadis kota yang berambut hitam panjang sepinggang, dengan mata coklat gelap dan kulit pucat.

Ia berjalan dengan perlahan ke rumahnya yaitu sebuah apartemen yang kosong di tepi kota.

"Aku pulang…. Miya, Yui." Katanya lemas tapi menggema di ruangan tertutup itu.

"Kayumi-chan? Kau sudah pulang ya? Syukurlah…. Aku baru selesai membuatkan makan malam." Sambut gadis berambut coklat itu dengan lembut.

"Miya.. Ini kan sudah jam Sembilan! Masa kamu baru masak sih? Ini kan sudah larut!" kata Kayumi sambil merengut.

"Hahaha… Maaf, maaf… Habisnya awalnya Yui-chan yang mau masak tapi gagal. Jadi aku yang masak. Hehehe…"

"Dasar."

Kayumi menghela napas dan berjalan ke ruang makan diikuti oleh Miya.

"Kayumi-chan! Kau sudah pulang!" Sambut gadis berambut oranye terang yang sedang merapihkan meja makan itu.

"Yah… begitulah , Yui."Balasnya.

Mereka pun berdoa dan menyantap makanan mereka.

"Jadi… Bagaimana dengan misimu Kayumi?"  
>kata Miya , membuka pembicaraan.<p>

"Yah…. Sukses sepeti biasa." Katanya sambil menyendokan caviar kedalam mulutnya.

"Kamu betul-betul suka membunuh ya, Kayumi-chan?" Tanya Yui.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

Kedua temanya itu menatap satu sama lain lalu menatapnya bingung karena mereka sama sekali tidak mengharapkan jawaban itu darinya.

"Kamu serius? Aku tahu dendammu tapi…" Kata Miya dengan sangat pelan , kalau kamu bertanya pada Kayumi atau Yui.

"Tapi? Tapi apa? Tapi apa Miya? Aku gay akin sama sekali bahwa kamu ngerti perasaanku! Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kakak laki-laki yang kamu sayangi membunuhmu?" Kayumi memukul meja dengan keras tanda bahwa ia marah sekali.

"Aku ngerti perasaanmu. Tapi, apa gunanya bila kamu melemparkan kemarahan dan dendammu itu pada manusia lain? Itu tidak baik Kayumi, dan aku menentang keras perbuatanmu itu." Kata MIya tegas yang disambut dengan anggukan Yui.

Yang bersangkutan yang diam dan melanjutkan makannya.

'Aku tahu itu Miya…. Maafkan aku..' Pikirnya.

Beberapa gambaran masa lalu melintas dikepalanya, mengirimnya ke masa lalu.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback beberapa bulan yang lalu.<em>

"_Jangan! Jangan masuk ke ruangan itu!" Kata wanita itu kepada Kayumi._

"_Tapi aku mau." Katanya dengan nada seperti anak kecil yang memaksa ibunya untuk membelikan permen cranberry favoritnya._

_Si wanita melangkah menghalanginya, melupakan rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh lukanya._

"_Di atas mayatku kalau kamu bisa! Sampai matipun aku akan-"_

_Belum sempat wanita itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya , si wanita itu sudah tersungkur tak bernyawa di kaki Kayumi._

"_Ya,ya…. Di atas mayat-mu, bla bla…" katanya dengan malas tapi juga dengan nada mengejek._

_Ia membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan._

_Dilihatnya dua orang gadis seusianya disitu._

"_Siapa kamu? Apa yang telah kamu lakukan pada orangtuaku?" Tanya yang berambut coklat._

"_Aku? Aku adalah pembunuh. Aku telah membunuh orangtuamu."_

_Katanya dengan nada mengejek._

_Si gadis berambut coklat itu hanya menatapnya kosong sementara yang satunya lagi menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik ,takut-takut, kesal, bengis._

"_Kenapa kamu tega untuk melakukan itu?" Si rambut oranye mendesis penuh kebencian kepadanya._

"_Sudahlah Yui. Ga usah marah seperti itu. Siapa juga yang peduli pada mereka." Sela si rambut coklat._

"_Miya….. Itu kan orangtuamu…" Balas Yui sambil merengut .Ia jengkel pada temanya ini._

_Tanpa memedulikan temanya itu, Miya bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana dengan si jelek, maksudku , adik laki-lakiku? Apa kamu membunuhnya juga?"_

_Kayumi menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. _

_Ia bingung kenapa nada 'si rambut coklat yang bernama Miya' seakan akan ia(Miya) tidak peduli ataupun sedih dengan kenyataan itu._

"_Dia sudah mati" Balas Kayumi dengan hati-hati._

"_Benarkah?" Tanya Miya lagi untuk konfirmasi._

"_Ya" balas Kayumi polos._

_Miya hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menghampirinya._

_Kayumi melompat mundur sedikit. Ia kaget dengan tindakan anak ini._

"_A-apa yang kamu lakukan? Ka-kamu tidak takut denganku?" Kata kayumi berturut-turut._

_Si "Miya" hanya tersenyum lembut dan menjawab,_

"_Kenapa harus takut?"_

_Kayumi merengut dan mengembungkan pipinya,_

"_Dasar anak aneh…" _

_flashback end_

* * *

><p>Mengingat masa lalunya , Kayumi hanya tersenyum<p>

Pertemuanya dengan dua partnernya memang aneh .

Yah… harus dia akui , partnernya ini sangat aneh.

Apalagi Miya.

Miya ini memang agak mirip denganya.

Yaah…. Miya juga membenci manusia. Tapi ia tidak suka menyakiti atau membunuh mereka .

Itu perbedaanya.

Terbayang dibenaknya jawaban Miya atas terbunuhnya orangtuanya.

"…_Siapa juga yang peduli pada mereka."_

'Dasar anak aneh….' Pikirnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kayumi! Sudah selesai belum makannya?"

Kata Miya yang sukses mengembalikanya ke dunia nyata.

"Eh, oh…. Yaah, sudah kok."

Katanya kelabakan karena lamunanya buyar.

"Oh iya! Kayumi, besok aku ke Pekarangan Keluarga Zaoldyeck. Boleh kan?" Tanya Miya pada Kayumi.

"Buat ketemu dengan siapa? Alluka?" Tanya Kayumi.

" Hihihi…. Ya begitulah."

"Tentu."

* * *

><p>AN: Hi semuanya! Ini M404. M belum lama ada di situs ini jadi sorry kalau ceritanya jelek. Sebenarnya ini adalah terjemahan "Gems of Life" , tapi cerita Prolognya lebih panjang di versi yang bhasa inggris. Maaf beribu maaf yaa…..*nangis* . Maaf kalo banya misstyponya yaa…. Akhir kata , review ya!

Di chapter berikutnya: Miya akan bertemu dengan Killua , and Yui menelepon Gon. Miya dan Yui mengajak keduanya untuk ikut ujian Hunter.

Di chapter masa depan: Kayumi akan bertemu dengan Kuroro dan Kurapika. Situasi akan menjadi kacau. Pengkhianat dan cinta pertamanya bertemu pada saat yang sama denganya. Sebenarnya pengkhianat itu Kuroro atau Kurapika? Cinta pertamanya itu Kuroro atau Kurapika yaa?


	2. Chapter 1: Alexanderite

"_Aku terlalu takut untuk mempunyai teman. Aku tidak sanggup untuk merasakan pengkhianatan."_

_-Kayumi Homi_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own HxH

**Title:** Permata Kehidupan

**Summary:** Kayumi takut dengan yang namanya berteman. Ia juga sangat membenci manusia. Dengan berlalunya waktu ia bertemu dengan Gon, Killua, Leorio dkk. Ia juga bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya dan juga kakaknya yang dia anggap sebagai pengkhianat. Bagaimana jadinya kisah hidupnya?

**Pairing:** Kurapika x Unknown, Kuroro x Unknown, OC x Unknown.

**Karakter yang muncul :**Killua, Gon,Alluka,Zeburo, Karania, Silva, Illumi, Miya and Yui.

**Warning: **Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Ancur.

**Untuk **: Kay Inzaki-chan and Semua reader dari Indonesia maupun luar.

**Hope you like it and RnR please…..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Alexandrite**<strong>

* * *

><p>"Zeburo-san! Gozen-chū! Dono yōdesu ka?*" Sapa Miya ramah kepada si penjaga gerbang tua, Zeburo.<p>

"Miya-chan? Hohohoho… Kabarku baik, dengan senyumanmu itu aku tahu kamu juga baik." Balasnya dengan seulas senyuman menghias mukanya.

"Kabarku memang baik, hehehe… Oh iya aku mau bertemu dengan beberapa anggota Zaoldyeck boleh?" Tanyanya.

"Biar kutebak. Kamu mau bertemu dengan Killua-sama dan Alluka-sama kan? Tenang saja mereka ada di rumah kok." Kata Zeburo.

"Tahu saja nih, Zeburo-san. Hahaha… memang benar sih, Miya memang mau bertemu dengan kedua orang itu…." Kata Miya disambut oleh seulas senyuman dan anggukan dari Zeburo.

"Miya, buka saja gerbang itu. Kamu tahu kan cara membukanya?" Tanya Zeburo.

"Ufufufu…. Tentu saja aku tahu…." Balas Miya dengan nada '_devil_' hasnya itu.

Tanpa aba-aba, Miya langsung mendorong gerbang yang luar biasa beratnya itu.

Seulas seyuman menghias wajah gadis itu. Nampaknya gadis itu puas dengan hasilnya.

"Hebat Miya. Kamu berhasil membuka hingga lapisan ke tujuh!" Puji Zeburo.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Aku masuk dulu ya Zeburo-san." Katanya sambil tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya sedikit untuk menunjukan rasa hormat.

'Wah,wah sikap _lady-_nya keluar lagi tuh.' Pikir Zeburo saat Miya sudah masuk sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

o0O0o

"Waah…. Mike-chan! Kamu sudah .. ng… jadi makin besar ya!" Kata Miya sambil mengelus anjing penjaga keluarga Zaoldyeck itu.

Anjing pemakan manusia itu nampak jinak saat itu.

Miya melihat jam tangan ungunya lalu berdiri merapikan pakaianya.

"Mike, aku pergi dulu ya…." Katanya lembut lalu mengecup kening binatang itu.

Sorot mata anjing itu memelas , seperti tak senang bila Miya pergi.

"Ngrr…." Erang binatang itu pelan.

Miya menatapnya lembut lalu berjalan pergi.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh ia melihat Kanaria di perbatasan terakhir.

"Hi Kanaria-chan!" Sapanya sambil melabaikan tangan .

"Miya-chan…." Katanya tersenyum tipis." Mau bertemu dengan tuan muda?"

Miya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Lewatlah." Kata Kanaria sambil menyamping sedikit dari tempatnya.

"Terima kasih, Kanaria." Katanya lalu ia melewati Kanaria sambil melambaikan tanganya.

Ia berjalan lebih jauh dan akhirnya sampai ke Rumah Besar Zaoldyeck.

[Ting Tong]

Ia menekan bel itu.

[Sebutkan nama dan keperluan anda.]

Bunyi mesin penyambut itu.

'Pasti buatan Milluki.' Pikir Miya.

"Miya, aku ingin bertemu dengan anggota keluarga Zaoldyeck. Urusan pribadi."

[*Teng Teng Teng* Masuklah]

Lampu mesin itu berubah dari merah ke hijau dan pintu-pun terbuka secara otomatis setelahnya.

Miya lalu melangkah masuk dan disambut dengan pelukan oleh bocah berambut putih , yang bernama Killua(11 tahun).

"Selamat datang Miya nee-chan!" Sambut Killua dengan seulas senyuman manis di wajah tampannya itu.

"Hi Killua." Balasnya tersenyum.

"Nee, ada perlu apa Nee-chan datang?" Tanya Killua polos.

"Hmm…. Tidak boleh ya?" Tanya Miya balik.

"Boleh kok! Boleh banget!" Sahut Killua cepat-cepat.

"Ahahahaha….. Killua, Killua…" tawa Miya lebut sambil mengusap kepala Killua.

Tak lama kemudian , ekspresi Miya berubah, seperti ingat akan sesuatu. Ia pun mengambil bungkusan yang jatuh ketika Killua memeluknya, lalu memberinya ke Killua.

"Killua, ini hadiah ulang tahunmu." Katanya sambil mengecup kening anak laki-laki itu.

"Tapi kan ulang tahunku masih 2 minggu lagi." Ralat Killua sambil mengusap bekas kecupan Miya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi saat itu aku tak yakin aku bakal sempat ke sini. Maaf ya Killua, makanya aku kasih kamu sekarang." Kata Miya.

"Ga pa pa , kok, Miya nee-chan." Kata Killua sambil tertawa canggung. " Isinya apa, nee-chan?"

"Ya ampun, Killua….. Buka sendiri dong! Sejak kapan coba ada yang ngasi tau isi hadiahnya ke penerima hadiah itu?" Kata Miya tertawa geli.

"Hehehehe" Kata Killua sambil nyengir lebar . Ia pun membuka kadonya itu.

Isi kadonya adalah setoples besar kue cokat yang berbentuk senjata(dibuat dengan coklat susu dari Swiss, coklat hitam dari Brazil, coklat putih dari new Zealand, susu dari Swiss, kismis atau anggur manis kering dari Prancis, tepung terigu dari Afrika selatan, telur dari Italia, gula dari Belanda , butter dari Canada dan vaneli dari Amerika. Tentu saja Killua tak tahu soal itu(^^;).) .

Dan sebuah kartu formilir pendaftaran Hunter Association.

"Waah…. Ini nee-chan yang buat? Hebat!" Kata Killua dengan senang dan matanya pun berubah menjadi mata kucing yang lapar.

"Iya!" Kata Miya geli dan puas dengan reaksi Killua.

Menyadari ada yang ganjil , Killua pun mengambil kartu formulir yang tadi ia tidak sadari ada di situ.

"Ini apa, Miya-chan?" Tanya Killua bingung.

"Itu kartu formulir ujian Hunter. Aku akan mengikuti ujian itu januari nanti. Kamu mau ikut kan, Killua? Katanya ujian ini sangat sulit lho." Kata Miya sambil menjelaskan pada Killua macam – macam jenis hunter.

"ng…" Killua nampak ragu- ragu.

Melihat hal ini Miya mengeluarkan senyum iblisnya .

"Oh…. Kau takut Killu-chan? Sayang sekali. Padahal ini kesempatan agar kamu bisa lepas dari keluarga pembunuh bayaran ini. Yah…. Hanya orang kuat sih yang bisa ikut dan lolos. Hanya orang kuat saja yang mau ikut." Tantang Miya dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku mau ikut kok!" Jawab Killua dengan mulut yang dimonyongkan, tanda ia tidak suka di sindir oleh Miya. " Aku kuat kok! Aku ga takut!"

Puas dengan reaksi anak itu, Miya tersenyum dan berkata, " Bagus! Itu baru Killua yang aku kenal! Tapi jangan kasih tahu orang tuamu ya!"

Killua mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Killua, antarkan aku ke kamar ayahmu bisa?" Tanya Miya.

"Ya! Serahkan saja padaku! Let's GO!" Kata Killua dengan keanak-anakan.

Miya menahan tawanya melihat tingkah anak yang lebih muda darinya 2 tahun itu.

Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan dipandu oleh Killua yang berjalan seperti tentara.

Mereka berhenti di depan salah satu pintu besar di situ.

"Ini ruanganya , Miya nee-chan! Silahkan masuk. Aku tinggal ya! Daah!" Kata Killua.

"Iya! Makasih ya Killua! Daah!" Katanya sambil mengecup pipi Killua membuat muka anak itu merona merah.

Setelah Killua pergi , Miya mengetuk pintu itu, dan dijawab oleh suara berat Silva.

"Siapa? Masuklah."

*Krieeet..*

Miya pun masuk.

"AH! Miya ya? Ayo duduklah, sini!" panggil Silva ramah.

"Tidak usah Silva-sama. Maaf mengganggumu." Kata Miya sambil membungkukkan badan sedikit tanda memberi hormat.

"Tidak usah formal begitu. Anggap saja aku ini ayahmu, Miya." Kata Silva sambil tertawa.

Ya, memang Keluarga Zaoldyeck memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Miya. Bagi Killua dan Alluka , Miya adalah kakak perempuan mereka. Bagi Illumi, Miya adalah teman berlatih. Bagi Milluki , Miya adalah adik perempuanya dan bagi Kikyou dan Silva, Miya adalah anak mereka.

Setelah Miya duduk dan mengobrol sebentar dengan Silva , Miya-pun berkata bahwa ia ingin bertemu Alluka. Silva berpikir sebentar setelah mendengar permintaan Miya lalu berkata , "Boleh, Ikuti aku."

Miya tersenyum lalu mengikuti Silva.

Mereka pun berhenti pada pintu ruangan besi .

"Inilah tempatnya." Kata Silva.

Miya terpaku sebentar, lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "aku masuk ya, Silva-sama?"

"Ya."

Setelah Silva membuka pintu ruangan besi itu , Miyapun masuk kedalamnya.

Baru saja Miya masuk seutuhnya, Alluka sudah memeluknya.

"Miya nee-chan! Miya nee-chan! Aku kangen! Aku kangen!" Sambut Alluka.

"Hai , Alluka-chan." Kata Miya.

Mereka berduapun mengobrol lama sekali.

Alluka bercerita mengapa ia ada di kurungan ini dan ia juga bercerita tetang hal-hal yang terjadi selama ini.

Miyapun menyimpulkan bahwa Alluka mempunyai kekuatan yang bisa membuat permintaan terkabulkan. Walaupun Miya masih bingung dengan kekuatan itu, ia hanya bisa menyimpulkan:

-Alluka hanya bisa mengabulkan permintaan dan memberi permintaan pada manusia.

-Kekuatan itu sangat berguna tapi tetap saja mengerikan bila dilihat dari korbanya.

-Alluka tidak bisa memberi permintaan kepadanya yang bukan seorang manusia.

Itu hanya prediksi Miya saja, setelah mengobrol dengan Alluka.

"Alluka-chan, aku pulang dulu ya!" Pamit Miya setelah membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Iya! Sampai nanti , Miya nee-chan!" Kata Alluka sambil memeluk Miya lalu mencium pipi gadis itu.

"Daah Alluka!"

"Daah Miya nee-chan!"

Setelah keluar dari ruangan itu , Miya berpamitan dengan Silva lalu berjalan menyelusuri lorong (Untuk pulang) dan bertemu dengan Illumi.

"Yo." Sapa Illumi tanpa ekspresi.

"Yo." Balas Miya , tanpa ekspresi juga.

"Sudah bertemu dengan Alluka?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Buka gerbang ke berapa?"

"ke-7"

"Hebat."

"Terima kasih."

"Sudah mau pulang?"

"Ya."

"Ya sudah . Daah."

"Daah."

Yah… begitulah pembicaraan dengan tidak ada ekspresi dan dengan nada yang datar. Miya pun pergi keluar dari sana setelah berpamitan pada penghuni wilayah itu lalu berlari ke airport unyuk balik ke rumahnya di New York.

o0O0o

"Gon? Ini kamu kan?" Tanya Yui di teleponnya.

_["Iya! Ini Yui-chan kan?"]_

"Iya Gon! Ini aku! Bagaimana Kabarmu?"

_["Baik-baik saja! Kakak juga, kan?"]_

"Iya! Jadi, Mito-san setuju nggak, kamu ikut Hunter Exam?"

_["Tidak!"]_

"Eeeeeh….?"

_["Hehehe… Aku sebenarnya dikasih syarat untuk itu."]_

"Oh, kukira kamu ga bisa."

_["Hahahahaha, Miya-chan juga ikut kan?"]_

"Ya!"

_["Oh…. Ngomong-ngomong , boleh ga aku ngobrol sama Miya-chan?"]_

"Sayangnya Miyanya lagi pergi."

_["Yaaah…. Begitu ya…]_

"Tadaima…"

"Oh Gon! Itu dia datang! Mau ngobrol denganya?"

_["Tidak usah, Yui-chan! Kayaknya Miya-chan capek, aku tak mau mengganggunya."]_

"Ok."

_["Bye, Yui-chan."]_

"Bye Gon."

*Ckleck*

"Miya!" Panggil Yui.

"Ya, apa?" balasnya.

"Aku sudah berbicara pada Gon-chan! Si Killua bagaimana?"

"Dia mau ikut, kok. Tenang saja."

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>* Morning! How are you?<p>

** Alexandrite is said to stimulate pleasure and love. It is also used as a lucky stone.

A/N: Hi semuanya! Makasih ya pada chapter sebelumnya sudah ngereview! Di chapter ini tolong di review lagi ya... hehehe... Sorry kalau ada misstyponya, ya... Akhir kata, Review sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutan ff ini. Makasih semuanya!

Chapter berikutnya: Kurapika-kun dan Leorio jii-san akan muncul. Babak pertama hunter exam sudah dimulai. Tapi kenapa Yui jadi dekat sekali nampaknya dengan Hisoka? Kenapa Miya-chan ga ada ya? KEnapa tiba-tiba ada...

Di chapter masa depan: Kayumi akan bertemu dengan Kuroro dan Kurapika. Situasi akan menjadi kacau. Pengkhianat dan cinta pertamanya bertemu pada saat yang sama denganya. Sebenarnya pengkhianat itu Kuroro atau Kurapika? Cinta pertamanya itu Kuroro atau Kurapika yaa?


	3. Chapter 2 : Amethyst part 1

_"Manusia adalah makhluk pengkhianat. Setiap manusia adalah pembunuh dalam arti spiritual. Manusia adalah dendam dan kebencianku."_

_Miya _

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own HxH

**Title:** Permata Kehidupan

**Summary:** Kayumi takut dengan yang namanya berteman. Ia juga sangat membenci manusia. Dengan berlalunya waktu ia bertemu dengan Gon, Killua, Leorio dkk. Ia juga bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya dan juga kakaknya yang dia anggap sebagai pengkhianat. Bagaimana jadinya kisah hidupnya?

**Pairing:** Kurapika x Unknown, Kuroro x Unknown, OC x Unknown.

**Karakter yang muncul :**Killua, Gon, Kurapika ,Leorio, Hisoka, Tonpa, Satosu,Miya and Yui.

**Warning: **Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Ancur.

**Untuk **: Kay Inzaki-chan , Airin Aizawa and Semua reader dari Indonesia maupun luar.

**Hope you like it and RnR please…..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Amethyst**<strong>

* * *

><p>"Miya! Miya! Kamu di mana?" Panggil Yui cemas.<p>

Sejak pagi Miya tidak ada di rumahnya. Yang ada hanya tanda-tanda kepergiannya saja. Ya, seperti surat dan makan pagi yang sudah dingin karena sudah disiapkan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Isi suratnya adalah:

_Dear Yui dan Kayumi,_

_Aku pergi duluan ya ke tempat Hunter Exam. Kalian tidak usah cemas. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan buat kalian berdua. Dan kamu Yui, jangan lupa dengan bekal dan peralatanmu untuk Hunter Exam. Aku sudah menyiapkan peta petunjuk tempatnya. Di situ kamu harus memberi tahu kata kuncinya. Ingat baik-baik ya. Sampai jumpa di ujian akhir ya! Dan kamu Kayumi, hati-hati ya di rumah. _

_Miya_

Tentu saja. Seharusnya Yui memang tidak khawatir. Ya… memang Yui awalnya tidak khawatir tapi melihat bercak-bercak darah di tanah sudah membuatnya histeris. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan temannya itu.

'Sudahlah! Miya kan tidak selemah itu.' Pikirnya , putus asa.

Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke tempat Hunter Exam .

* * *

><p>Yui's POV<p>

"Aaah! Akhirnya sampai juga!"

Ya, akhirnya aku sampai juga ke tempat ujian yang aneh ini.

Aku menebar pandanganku ke segala arah, mencari Miya.

'Apa dia belum sampai? Dia makan dulu ya?' Pikirku kebingungan karena tidak menemukanya.

"Ini kartu anda!" Kata 'makhluk aneh yang berbahasa manusia dan berkepala berbentuk kacang hijau' padaku sambil menyerahkan kartu bernomor 43 kepadaku.

"Te-terima kasih."

Kataku sambil menerimanya.

"Pasangkan pada baju anda. Permisi" Katanya lagi lalu bergegas pergi.

Aku pun memasangkan nomor itu pada pakaianku.

*TengTeng*

Suara lift membuatku kaget.

Dari lift itu datanglah seseorang berpakaian badut yang sangat kukenal itu.

"Hisoka-kun!" Panggilku sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar.

"Fufufu…. Hi _daidai-chan_-ku yang manis…." Balasnya dengan gaya yang membuat orang di sekitarnya merinding.

Akupun mengobrol dengan Hisoka sambil sesekali menengok ke lift , berharap Miya akan datang.

Tapi yang kulihat bukanya _Mi-chan_ tapi _Kill-kun_ yang kudengar dari Miya yang datang.

'Dia datang juga. Uuuh… Miya… Kok kamu ga muncul-muncul sih…' Pikirku kesal.

Aku masih mengobrol dengan Hisoka dan masih menengok ke lift juga sesekali tapi sampai Gon-chan dan kedua orang asing itu datang tetap saja ia belum muncul.

Aku juga melihat, Tompa, si penghancur impian yang buruk rupa itu, melaksanakan kegiatannya pada kelompok Gon.

Yaah… Tentu saja aku tahu Gon tidak akan terpengaruh dengan laxactive itu.

Jadi aku tidak menolong mereka.

Setelah itu ada seorang kandidat yang menabrak Hisoka dan tidak meminta maaf tapi berlalu saja.

"Hiso-"

Belum sempat kuselesaikan kata-kataku , dia sudah melemparkan kartunya dan memotong lengan 'si penabrak' itu.

Mataku membulat kaget akan aksinya…

"Lain kali, kalau menabrak seseorang , minta maaf lah."

Kata Hisoka yang disambut dengan bisik-bisik di sekitar kami.

"Sudahlah Hisoka. Jadi.."

Aku pun mengajaknya ngobrol lagi untuk membiarkan orang-orang di sekitar.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Yui-chan? Kamu Yui-chan kan?" Tanya Gon pada gadis yang sedang mengobrol dengan Hisoka.

"Uwaaah! Gon-chan!"Kata Yui kaget.

"Ahahahahahaha… ternyata memang benar kamu tak jumpa ya!"Balas Gon dengan senyuman lembut.

"Ahahahaha….. Iya ya… Lama tak jumpa ya Gon…" Balas Yui sambil tertawa canggung.

"Yui-chan, bisa kesini sebentar?"

"Eh,oh…"balas Yui sambil menengok ke arah Hisoka yang lalu mengikuti Gon.

"Ya…begitulah."

"Oh… Kalian akrab sekali ya."

"Eh tidak juga."

*KringKringKring*

Bunyi aneh itu memotong pembicaraan mereka dan Gon menengok ke arah suara itu.

Suara itu berasal dari benda aneh yang di bawa pria yang tak bermulut.

"Selamat siang para kandidat ujian Hunter tak mau melanjutkan karena merasa tertekan dengan bahayanya tes ini di mohon keluar lewat pintu mau melanjutkan mohon ikut saya."katanya di sambut dengan para kandidat yang siap untuk mengikitunya.

'Aneh…Dia kan tidak bermulut,kok bisa ngomong sih?'pikir Yui.

"Ayo Yui-Chan." Kata Gon,menyadarkan Yui.

"Iya,iya" kata Yui.

Ia-pun ikut berlari bersama Gon dan kedua temannya.

"Maaf saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Saya Satotsu. Juri babak pertama ujian Hunter ini. Saya adalah seorang Blacklist hunter. Dan sekarang saya umumkan,bahwa babak pertama sudah dimualai." Dia mengumumkan sambil percepat langkahnya.

"Yui-Chan, aku lupa tadi, ini Kurapika dan ini Leorio." Kata Gon sambil memperkenalkan teman barunya itu.

"Eh,oh,hi aku Yui Charmbell" kata Yui malu-malu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Salam kenal." Katanya berdua teman Gon itu.

Mereka berempat terus berlari dan di temani ocehan su Pak tua berambut hitam acak-acakan Leorio.

Setelah beberapa lama berlari,sesosok anak berambut putih melewati mereka dengan skatboardnya,di sambut teriakan marah Leorio.

"Hoi bocah ! Kamu melanggar peraturan tahu !"

Dengan tenang si rambut putih menjawab,"Apa peraturan yang ku langgar?"

Dengan kesal Leorio berkata," kamu memakai alat untuk lolos. Itu tidak adil! Lihatlah! Tidak ada yang memakai alat!"

"Tapi Leorio tidak ada peraturan untuk itu." elak Gon

"Gon kamu di sisi siapa hah?" kata Leorio kesal.

"Di sisi Yui-Chan." Jawan Gon dengan polosnya, membuat Yui, Kurapika, dan cowok berambut putih itu sweat-drop.

"Umur berapa?" Tanya cowok berambut putih itu kepada Gon.

"12! Aku gon, kamu?" Balas Gon.

'Ternyata sama.'

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Gon ia malah bertanya lagi ke Leorio."Hey, pak tua. Umurmu berapa?"

"Jangan panggil aku pak tua!Aku masih di bawah duapuluh tahun bocah!" Teriaknya marah menghasilkan respon kaget , tak bisa mempercayainya, takut, tatapan jijik dari Yui, aura hitam dari peserta nomor 4 yang sepertinya mengatakan ' jangan-menipu-atau-kubunuh-kau' ,di jauhi oleh Kurapikan, dan tatapan tidak percaya dari Gon dan si rambut putih.

Yang ditatap atau lebih tepatnya di responi hanya merengut dan mengumpat kesal dengan respon mereka.

" Memangnya kalian kira aku umur berapa hah!" tanyanya lagi kesal.

"32"(Gon)

"40"(Yui)

"39"(Kurapika)

"52"(si rambut putih)

"HUH!"Kata Leorio kesal dengan perempatan di keningnya..

Sementara si nomor 4 hanya memperhatikan mereka saja dengan sweat-drop menghiasi kepalanya.

Yui sadar ia dan 'teman-temannya' di perhatikan lalu menengok ke nomor 4.

Si nomor 4 memakai baju lengan panjang lebar yang memiliki penutup kepala seperti jaket berwana hitam menutup hingga betisnya,rambutnya di tutupi oleh penutup kepala, rambutny (kelihatannya) ungu, sepatu ungu dan kacamata hitam.

'Mencurigakan'. Pikir Yui.

Terlihat Gon dan yang lain kecuali Leorio juga menyadari bahwa mereka di mendekati '4' lalu bertanya, "Hi, aku Gon kamu siapa?"

Si rambut putih, Yui dan Gon lalu tiba-tiba menghilang di telan angin.

" Aneh…" kata Gon.

"Sudahlah, cuek saja."saran Kurapika.

"Iya" kata Yui lalu lari lagi di susul dengan yang lain.

* * *

><p>*~3 jam kemudian ~*<p>

'Aku telah meremehkan Ujian Hunter ini!Yang bisa lolos hanya orang yang di atas batas normal!Orang biasa sepertiku sepertiku tidak setara dengan mereka!' pikir tersengal-sengal. Tubuhnya sudah sangat kelelahan dan lemah.

*BRUK*

Ia menjatuhkan tasnya.

"Leorio?" panggil Gon.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Katanya.

Tompa mendekatinya dan berkata, " Apa kalian ingat bau itu?Yang manis itu…AH! Ah aku ingat itu bau ' Healing Cedar Sap'. Itu bisa membuatmu segar .Aku bantu kau berdiri ke sana."Ia membopong tubuh Leoria dan saat akan begegas pergi, Kurapika dan Yui mencegatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau itu jebakan?" Tanya Kurapika

"Ya,itu memang mungkin. Kalian tau kenapa aku sampai tidak lolos berkali-kali? Itu karena aku terlalu banyak menolong orang." Kata Tonpa.

" Tonpa-san …" Kata Gon khawatir .

"Tidak usah bersamanya." Kata Tonpa dengan nada 'percayalah-padaku'.

Gon mengambil tas Leorio dan mengangguk.

Tonpa-pun membarwa leorio pergi.

"Aku tetap aku ikuti mereka ya!"kata Gon setelah dua orang itu menjauh.

"Tunggu aku juga ikut Gon!" Kata Kurapika mengikuti Gon yang sudah bersiap untuk menyusul.

"Oi, apakan kalian ini bodoh? Dia sudah menyusulnya juga?" kata si rambut putih.

"Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya saja, dia itu temanku." Kata Gon.

"Teman?"

"Ya, iya, kalo kita ketemu lagi, kalo mau, kasih tau namamuya. Dah!" kata Gon lalu pergi dengan Kurapika.

"Ah…aku khawatir dengan duluan ya, Killua." Kata yui lalu pergi.

Ia meninggalkan Killua yang sedang kebingungan.

'Bagaimana orang itu basa tau namaku?' pikirnya.

'Itu memang Killua kan? Habis aku cuma tahu dari deskripsi Miya.' Pikir Yui saat meninggalkan Killua.

Killua yang kebingungan lalu memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka.

Tak ia sadari seseorang sedang mengikuti mereka semua.

Di tengah jalan ia menemukan Tonpa dan Yui.

"Hei, orang tua busuk, kau menipu mereka ya? Penipu itu sama aja dengan sampah!" kata Yui marah pada Tompa.

Sebelum Tonpa dapat berkata apa-apa Killua ikut memojokannya.

"Hei, orang yang menipu orang dengan cara kotor akan mati dengan cara yang kotor juga. Tidak percaya mau ku buktikan? Mau ku buktikan sekarang?" Ancamnya.

"Ti-tidak!" katanya ketakutan.

Ia pun kabur meninggalkan Yui dan killua.

"Yuk, kita susul mereka." Ajak Yui.

"Ya."

Merekapun meneriakan nama mereka bertiga tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Merekapun menemukan Kurapika dan Gon.

Kurapika di bawa di pundak Gon.

"Nampaknya mereka sudah terillusi." Kata killua.

"Eh?"

"Ini namanya ' Delusion Cedar Sap'. Bukan 'Healing Cedar Sap'. Aneh, kamu kan tahu ia menipu, tapi kok kamu gak tau soal ini?" Sindir killua.

"Berisik!" Bentak Yui lalu berlari ke aranh Kurapika dan Gon.

"Kurapika?Kurapika!" Panggil Yui sambil menggoncangkan bahu temannya itu.

"Laba-laba … Ryodan … Bunuh… Balas dendam …Kuruta…" Kurapika berkata pelan dengan suara parau,matanya merah seperti ruby membuat Yui terpukau.

" Killua, harus kita apakan Kurapika?" Tanya Yui cemas.

Belum sempat Killua menjawab, si nomor 4 datang dan mencium Kurapika, membuat Yui, Killua, dan Gon menganga tak percaya apa yang mereka lihat.

"Di-dia cowok kan? Salah mengira Kurapika itu cewek ya?" bisik Yui pada Killua.

"Se-sepertinya begitu." Jawab Killua masih dengan mata membulat.

Yah… ciuman itu hanya berlangsung 1 menit, tapi kelihatannya buas. Beberapa detik setelah itu Kurapika sadar diri, dan si nomor 4 hilang tak berbekas.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kurapika sambil mengelus bibirnya yang basah.

Yui dan Killua hanya meringis dan Gon menunduk dengan muka merah padam mengingat kejadian yang baru saja berlalu.

"Ng… Dari pada itu, ayo mencari Leorio." Kata Yui, mencoba mengganti arah pembincaraan.

"Ka-kalo itu mah gampang, lihat ini." Kata killua sambil merogoh kantong. Terlihat bom kecil di telapak tangannya.

"Ini bom. Walau kelihatannya kecil, tapi ttep cukup untuk menghancurkan dinding ini."

*ckleck**BOOM*

Mereka-pun melompat menghindari ledakan.

Ledakan itu membuat mereka semua terpental saat melompat dan jatuh di tempat Leorio.

Leorio tersadar akibat ledakan tetap saja pikirannya kebingungan.

"Pietoro? Lho…Gon, Kurapika, Yui!Sedang apa kalian di sini?Mana Pietoro?" Katanya kebingungan.

"Tadi kau terkena ilusi. Aku juga terkena ilusi tadi." Kurapika menjelaskan.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi lagi."

"Ka-kau! Sedang apa kau di sini?" Bentak Leorio pada Killua.

"Berisik sekali kau itu pak tua!Sudahlah. Mari akhiri tempat ini." Kata Killua sambil melempar dan mengaktifkan bomnya.

"Apa ini ?" Kata seorang kandidat saat tanahnya bergetar.

"Gempa bumi ya?" Tanya seorang lagi.

Dinding di samping mereka, yaitu pusat getaran itu mulai retak dan hancur mengeluarkan seorang gadis berambut oranye, laki-laki berambut pirang, anak laki-laki berambut putih, ank laki-laki berambut hitam dan oom-oom berambut hitam yang mendarat dengan sakitnya dengan mukanya.

"Maaf kami menghancurkan dindingnya!" Kata Gon pada Satotsu sambil menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak usah minta maaf, aku tidak berkata bahwa kalian tidak boleh menghancurkan kalian sudah berhasil selamat dari tempat getah ilusi itu, aku harus memuji kalian." Kata Satotsu lalu menggiring para peserta lain untuk melanjutkan larinya.

"Oh iya, namamu siapa?" Tanya Gon pada Killua.

"Apa namaku sepenting itu?" Tanya Killua pada Gon.

"Ya!"

"Haaaa…. biasa di panggil Killua." Kata Killua akhirnya.

"Ooohhh….Killua ya? Ayo kita lomba lari! Yang kalah membelikan makan siang ya!" Tantang Gon dengan semangat.

"Oke! Siapa takut!"

Mereka-pun lari dengan cepatnya meninggalkan Kurapika dan Leorio di belakang sementara Yui sedang mencari si nomor 4.

"Leorio, sebenarnya kau tidak mau menjadi Hunter karena uang kan?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Bicara apa kau! Ini karena uang! Uang!" Kata Leorio sambil membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Aku harap kamu berhasil." Kata Kurapika.

"Tentu saja! Sampai sekarat-pun aku tetap akan menjadi Hunter! Walaupun aku harus lari bertelanjang dada pun, aku tetap harus lulus!"

Kata Leorio sambil melepas bajunya dan lari.

"Aku tahu. Tapi yang kumaksud adalah menjadi dokter." Kata Kurapika sambil tersenyum lalu melepas bagian luar pakaiannya dan melanjutkan larinya ; menyusul Leorio yang sudah mendahuluinya

"Lihat! Itu pintu keluarnya!" kata seorang kandidat disambut dengan teriakan gembira dan lega kandidat lain.

Sementara itu….

"Haaah…. Ini merugikan…" kata Killua sambil menghela napas.

"Merugikan?" Tanya Gon dengan polosnya .

"Ya.. Kata nee-chan-ku , ujian Hunter itu sangat sulit.. tapi tahunya malah membosankan dan biasa saja…" Kata Killua. 'Miya nee-chan juga tidak ada…' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Masa sih? Oh iya Killua, kenapa kau mengikuti Hunter exam?"Tanya Gon.

"Karena nee-chan. Kalo kamu kenapa?"

"Aku sedang mencari ayahku. Aku tak pernah bertemu denganya. Katanya dia seorang Hunter. Untuk dapat mencarinya, aku harus menjadi Hunter . Lagipula aku juga mau tahu, seberapa hebat pekerjaan ini sampai dia mau mencampakan aku demi pekerjaan itu." Kata Gon.

"Oh… Ah! Tuh dia pintu keluarnya! Ayo Gon!"Kata Killua sambil berlari meninggalkan Gon.

"Matte Killua!" panggil Gon sambil menyusul teman barunya itu.

Mereka melanjutkan lombanya dan berakhir seri.

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N:** _Hi readers! M hanya mau meberi tahu bahwa story line cerita ini gabungan cerita anime 1999 & 2011. Aduh… mau ngomong apa lagi ya? Oh iya! Untuk para readers yang terhormat , Merry Christmas and Happy new year ya! Last word, RnR please….._

* * *

><p><strong>Amethyst**:<strong>

Crystalline quartz in shades of purple, lilac or mauve is called amethyst, a stone traditionally worn to guard against drunkenness and to instill a sober mind. The word amethyst comes from the Greek meaning "without drunkenness" and amethyst is believed to protect one from poison.

**Power Stone**

It is used as a dream stone and to help insomnia. Put an amethyst under your pillow to bring about pleasant dreams, or rub it across your forehead to offer relief from a headache.

**Protection Stone**

Ancient Egyptians used the amethyst guard against guilty and fearful feelings. It has been worn as protection from self-deception, as well as a protection against witchcraft. The amethyst has long been used to open the spiritual and psychic centers, making it one of the power stones. It is also used as a meditation aid when worn as a necklace.

**Wisdom Stone**

The amethyst is known as the Bishop's Stone and is still worn by Catholic Bishops. The amethyst symbolizes piety, humility, sincerity and spiritual wisdom. It is thought the amethyst is the perfect stone to symbolize The Age of Aquarius.

**Healing properties of Amethyst**

Amethyst is a gemstone often worn by healers, as it has the power to focus energy. A healer will usually wear several pieces of jewelry with amethysts set in silver, especially an amethyst necklace. The person to be healed will have an Amethyst to hold while the healing is being done. The healer will place another piece of Amethyst on the area of the body in need of healing, the heart or lungs usually.

Amethyst is used for problems in the blood and in breathing problems. Amethyst crystal clusters are used to keep the air and life force in the home clean and positive.

Amethyst clusters, points or several tumbled Amethysts placed in a window that receives sun most of the day are very beneficial to use in healing and to heal negativity in the home. Place Amethyst clusters, points or several tumbled Amethysts in moonlight and everyone in the home will be feeling calmer. Using an Amethyst as a meditation focus will increase the positive spiritual feelings. Amethyst helps overcome fears and cravings. It also helps relieve headaches.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter berikutnya:<strong> Miya masih tidak kelihatan. Si nomor 4 sudah membantu mereka beberapa kali tapi siapa dia? Di phase 3 Hunter Exam si nomor 4 membuka samaranya dan itu adalah...

**Di chapter masa depan:** Kayumi akan bertemu dengan Kuroro dan Kurapika. Situasi akan menjadi kacau. Pengkhianat dan cinta pertamanya bertemu pada saat yang sama denganya. Sebenarnya pengkhianat itu Kuroro atau Kurapika? Cinta pertamanya itu Kuroro atau Kurapika yaa?


	4. Chapter 3: Onyx

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter. Hunter x Hunter owns by Yoshihiro Togashi Sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hai semuanya! Aku masih hiatus sih... Tapi aku sudah mendapatkan ide untuk chapter ini. Maafkan tata bahasaku yang fasih. Lalu, aku mau memberitahu, bahwa aku akan mempercepat alurnya. Aku hanya akan meringkas Hunter Examination arch dan menghilangkan Celestial Tower arch. Mulai chapter depan, klimaks sudah mulai kelihatan. Klimaksnya terjadi di Yorkshin city arch. Jadi untuk 3-5 chapter terakhir ( atau 2) akan terjadi di Yorkshin city arch. Bila tidak suka, dan ingin alurnya diperpanjang, tolong tuliskan itu di review kalian.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Permata Kehidupan

**Summary:**"Sadarlah Killua!"/"Jangan sakiti Killua, Illumi!"/"Gon, apa kamu peduli dengan Killua?"/ "Killua, umurku tinggal sebentar lagi. Jagalah dia untukku."/

**Pairing:** Kurapika x Unknown, Kuroro x Unknown, OC x Unknown.

**Karakter yang muncul :**Killua, Gon, Kurapika ,Leorio, Hisoka, Tonpa, Satosu, Miya, Illumi and Yui.

**Warning: **Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Ancur, agak OOC, Misstypo yang berserakan.

**Untuk **: Kay Inzaki-chan , Airin Aizawa and Semua reader dari Indonesia maupun luar.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Onyx<strong>

* * *

><p><em>*Ringkasan Flashback*<em>

Setelah berlari sampai 5 jam itu, mereka lari kagi selama beberapa jam, lalu berhenti di tengah hutan rawa-rawa, dan melaksanakan tes babak kedua yang bertema memasak.

Babi Panggang: 70 peserta lolos.

Sushi: 0 peserta lolos ( tes di ulang)

Spider- eagle egg: 30/40 peserta lolos.

Lalu mereka pergi dan melaksanakan babak ke tiga Hunter Examination yang berada di trick tower dengan jurinya Lippo.

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke suatu pulau yang mengalami fenomena di waktu tertentu.

Lalu mereka pergi ke Zebile Island, di sana Kurapika mengetahui bahwa Lebradon adallah Miya.

Lalu di ujian terakhir Miya membuka total penyamaranya, sukses membuat Yui, Killua dan Gon terkejut setengah mati. Pertarungan Miya dan Hisoka , yang menentukan lawan Kurapika berlangsung sengit, karena dua- duanya ingin kalah.

Hisoka ingin bertarung dengan Kurapika, dan Miya ingin melindungi Kurapika. Setelah bertarung selama 6 jam, akhirnya Miyalah yang menjadi pemenang, setelah Netero mengakui kemampuanya yang melebihi Hisoka.

Miya shock dan menyangkal semua itu . Tapi akhirnya Miya pingsan akibat kurang darah dan di gendong oleh Kurapika yang khawatir setengah mati.

Di sela-sela kesadarnya ia meminta maaf pada Kurapika lalu ia kehilangan kesadaranya secara total.

Setelah Miya siuman dan mendengar tentang Killua dan Illumi, Miya langsung pergi dari sana.

Kurapika dan Yui menjadi kebingungan lalu Gon-pun sadar. Setelah Gon mendengan tentang Killua , Gon pun memutuskan untuk menyusulnya dengan Kurapika, Leorio dan Yui.

Setelah berlatih membuka 'Gate of Trial' , lalu melewati Kanaria dan bertemu ibunya Killua dan Karuto, lalu bermain dengan Gotoh, mereka akhirnya bertemu dengan Killua yang didampingi oleh Miya.

Saat mau keluar dari Zaoldyeck territory, Leorio, Gon, Kurapika dan Yui di kagetkan oleh fakta yang di ceritakan Killua, bahwa Miya bisa membuka Gerbang terakhir Gate of Trial.

Mereka semua berpisah, Kurapika & Miya mau mencari pekerjaan, Gon ( beserta Yui & Killua) mencari Hisoka, lalu Leorio pergi untuk kuliah.

_*Ringkasan Flashback selesai*_

* * *

><p>"Kurapika?" Panggil Miya.<p>

"Ya?"

"Apa kamu masih memikirkan soal itu?"

"Ya."

"Tapi, Kurapika…. Orang itu benar soal itu…"

"Tapi…."

"Sudahlah…"

*BUK*

Tanpa sadar, Kurapika menabrak seorang lelaki bertubuh besar.

"Maaf…" Ia meringgis.

"Ya, tidak apa- apa." Kata pria itu.

Tiba- tiba, Kurapika tampak seperti merasakan sesuatu lalu berkata,

"Apakah kau tahu tentang Ujian rahasia hunter?" Tanyanya,

Pria itu tampak terkejut lalu berkata,

"Ya. Ikuti aku."

* * *

><p>"Kurapika, kamu hebat, cepat sekali kamu menguasai ilmu dasar nen!" Puji Miya sambil tersenyum.<p>

"Ya, pacarmu benar." Kata Master dengan nada mengejek.

"Dia/ Aku bukan pacarku/ pacarnya!" Kata kedua orang yang di sindir dengan muka merah.

"Hahahaha! Ya sudah, Kurapika, ayo kita mulai water testnya." Kata Master sambil tetawa terbahak- bahak.

Master lalu mengambil gelas, di isinya gelas itu dengan air lalu meletakan daun diatasnya.

"Nah, konsentrasikan nen- mu ke gelas ini." Perintahnya pada Kurapika.

Kurapika menurut dan langsung melaksanakan perintah gurunya itu.

"Miya." Panggil Master pada Miya.

"Ya , Master?"

"Apa jenis nenmu?"

"Ah. Aku masuk ke specialization."

"Senjatanya?"

"Elemen. Aku juga dapat men-seal nen, meng-copy nen, dan mencabut kutukan nen."

"Oh….. Kamu termasuk pengguna yang kuat ya? "

"Bisa di bilang begitu."

"Hm…."

* * *

><p>"Kurapika, kamu ini materialist, apa benda yang akan kamu buat menjadi senjata?" Tanya Miya.<p>

"Rantai. Aku memimpikan benda itu setiap hari. "

"Hm… Begitu ya?"

"Ya."

Setelah itu, Kurapika berlatih keras , ditemani Miya. Rantainya muncul perlahan- lahan, terbuat dari darahnya.

Suatu saat, mata Kurapika berubah menjadi merah, Miya dan Master menyimpulkan bahwa Kurapika berubah menjadi specialist saat mata merahnya muncul.

Setelah Kurapika menguasai sepenuhnya selama 1 bulan, mereka pergi lagi ke tempat di mana para Hunter mencari pekerjaan khusus.

Mereka lalu mendapatkan pekerjaan di bawah keluarga Nostrad yang seorang pembisnis kolektor organ tubuh.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review please... <em>****_:)_**


	5. Chapter 4: Pearl of Memories

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Permata Kehidupan

**Author:** M404

**Summary:** "Don't do that, killing them aren't making any different. If you know that, Why are you so stubborn? JUst take the fact will you?"

**Pairing:** Kurapika x Miya, Kuroro x Kayumi

**Chara in the chapter:** Miya, Kuroro, Kurapika, Kayumi, Gon, Killua, Ryodan's members, Leorio, Yui, Neon, Neon's Body guards, etc.

**Warning: **Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Ancur, OOC, Misstypo.

**Dedicated for :** Kay Inizaki, Airin Aizawa, Indonesian reader and International reader.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong> Pearl of memory

* * *

><p>"Kuroro..." Panggil seorang gadis pada pria di sampingnya itu. Tangan gadis itu memeluk leher lelaki itu dari belakang .<p>

"Kayumi... Ingat pertemuan pertama kita?" sahut lelaki itu seraya melepaskan tangan gadis itu darinya.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, lalu menjawab , "Tentu..."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"Siapa kalian? Apa masalah kalian?" Tanya Kayumi dengan kesal melihat misinya terganggu dengan sekelompok 'lalat' di hadapannya.

"Kami hanya mau bersenang - senang, iya kan , Danchou?" Kata pria tanpa alis seraya menengok ke arah pria yang ia sebut 'Danchou'.

"Kalian ini mengganggu -ku saja!" Geram Kayumi selagi menyerang para 'lalat pengganggu' itu.

Terjadilah pertarungan antara Kayumi dengan anggota Ryodan.

Mata sang pria, yakni Kuroro Lucilfer, memonitor setiap pergerakan Kayumi, lalu tersenyum misterius.

Di saat serangan Kayumi hampir mengenai Machi, Kuroro menghetikanya lalu berkata , " Maukah kau bergabung dengan kami?"

"Apa kau tak memiliki etika? Mengajak seorang gadis bergabung seperti itu... Memang kau ini siapa?" Kata Kayumi seraya melepaskan genggaman Kuroro dengan kasar.

Kuroro mengacuhkan pernyataan Kayumi lalu berkata ke arah anak buahnya, " Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Para anggota Ryodan itu dengan semangat mengutarakan penyetujuan mereka dengan senang.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kuroro pada Kayumi seraya tersenyum.

"Tergantung. Kalian ini siapa." Kata Kayumi sambil menoleh ke arah para anggota Ryodan yang terseyum ke arahnya.

"Kami ini... Genei Ryodan."

_End of Flash back._

* * *

><p>"Hihihi... Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Ryodan dan diterima oleh mereka sebagai anggota secepat itu..." Ucap Kayumi sambil menatap menerawang ke arah langit malam Yorkshin city.<p>

"Ya..." Kata Kuroro sambil tersenyum.

Kuroro merangkul pinggang gadis itu dan memegang dagunya, Kayumi tampak kaget tapi ia melemaskan badannya , pasrah ketika Kuroro menciumnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why is the past so cruel? To break our bond like that... How could they be so cruel?<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Onii-san..." Gumam seorang gadis yang sedang menatap langit hotel YorkShin city sambil menerawang. Tatapanya lembut tapi mengilukan, menunjukan ia sedang mengingat masa lalunya yang menyakitkan.<p>

"Miya." Panggil seorang wanita bertubuh pendek pada gadis itu.

"Senritsu..." Sahutnya lembut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Senritsu , ke- khawatiran memancar dari tatapan matanya.

"Tidak... Hanya... Aku mengingat masa lalu ku..."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah... Kita akan melaksanakan tugas pertama kita. Kau ikut ke pelelanganya kan? Cepat ganti bajumu!" Kata Senritsu dengan lembut.

"Baik!" Ujar Miya seraya melangkah ke arah kamarnya.

Senritsu menatap punggung gadis itu , ' Kurapika... Gadis yang bersamamu ini sangat unik..' Pikirnya sambil tersenyum.

Miya membuka lemarinya lalu mengambil sehelai gaun putih polos dengan _cardigan_ rajutan bewarna _cream_ lembut.

Dipakainya baju itu dengan aksesoris kalung mutiara beserta gelang yang sepadan.

Ia mengikat rambutnya lalu menjepit poninya dengan hepitan Kupu- kupu putih yang indah.

Diliriknya sosoknya sendiri dikaca, lalu bergumam , "Ya, ini sudah cukup. Bukan seperti aku harus berdandan berlebihan juga ya..." Ia lalu berjalan keluar kamarnya lalu menaiki lift dan turun di basement, di tunggu oleh Tochino dan Ivanlenkov di sana, beserta bodyguard-bodyguard lainya.

"Fiuh... Cantik sekali ka-" kata-kata Basho terpotong saat Miya dengan kesal menepiskan mukanya.

"Ayo, kita pergi." Katanya sambil menoleh ke arah Kurapika, di sambut oleh anggukan Kurapika.

**_*Skip time * *In Auction place*_**

"Ini aneh sekali..." Gumam Ivanlenkov pelan sambil memonitor sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Tochino bingung.

"Beberapa kelompok mafia yang selalu datang tidak hadir." Jawabnya.

"Tochino, Ivanlenkov, aku ke toilet dulu ya..." Kata Miya sambil tersenyum pahit , _'Aneh... Aku merasakan aura yang sangat familiar terhadapku, tetapi bersamaan dengan itu aku merasakan firasat buruk bermunculan...'_ pikirnya.

Sementara itu, pelelangan telah dimulai.

Seorang lelaki bersama dengan pria bertubuh besar, memasuki panggung itu ,lalu lelaki itu berkata dengan formal, " Selamat datang nona-nona dan tuan- tuan, bagaimana kalau kita_ skip_ pembukaan formal ini, dan mengirim anda semua ke neraka!"

Setelah berkata demikian pria bertubuh besar itu melancarkan serangan itu ke arah para tamu dan berhasil menewaskan seluruh tamu mafia, beserta dengan Tochino dan Ivanlenkov.

Terlihat di luar , Miya telah menyadari situasinya lalu keluar dengan perlahan- lahan.

Di pintu keluar, ada siluet gadis yang mengagetkanya.

"K-Kayumi?" gumamnya .

Si gadis itu pergi lalu tak terlighat lagi.

Miya segera memulihkan kesadaranya.

Ia langsung pergi keluar untuk memberitahukan itu pada Kurapika dan Senritsu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>But thank God, cause of that I met my destiny.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Miya!" Panggil Kurapika.<p>

"Kurapika!" Ia menoleh lalu berlari menghampiri 2 orang temanya itu. Kurapika, secara reflek , langsung memeluk gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Untunglah kau tidak apa-apa... " Ucapnya seraya mengelus rambut coklat gadis itu. Air mata gadis itu langsung meleleh. Gadis itu lalu menanamkan mukanya di dada pria itu.

"Ivanlenkov... Tochino... Mereka..." Ucapnya tersedu-sedu.

"Ada apa dengang mere-. Jangan bilang kalau mereka..."

"Ya! Mereka di bunuh! Oleh Ryodan!" Kata Miya di sela-sela tangisannya.

Mata Kurapika tebelalak kaget. Di balik lensa kontaknya itu, matanya sudah memerah bagai bara api.

"Hei kalian bertiga ! Ayo kita pergi!" Teriakan Scuwala mengaggetkan mereka berdua.

Serentak mereka langsung menuju ke arah mobil yang di kendarai Scuwala.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Senritsu.

"Kalian belum tahu? Kita perlu mengikuti balon udara itu !" Ucap Basho.

* * *

><p><strong>DOR!<strong>

**DOR!**

"HEI KALIAN! CEPAT KELUAR!"

"KALIAN INGIN MATI YA?"

"CEPAT PILIH TEMPAT KUBURANMU!"

Teriakan dari para mafia di tempat mendaratnya balon udara itu menggema .

"Cara yang tidak sopan untuk menyambut kita." Kata Shalnark.

"Aku berfikir, apa mafia itu tidak memiliki etika?" Kata Phinks dengan nada mengejek.

"Mereka ini benar- benar menggangu..." Kata Nobunaga dengan nada terganggu.

"Benar-benar seperti lalat..." Ucap Machi.

"Perlukah aku untuk menyedot mereka semua?" Tanya Shizuku kepada Franklin.

"Tidak, tidak perlu."

"Oh... Ok."

"HAHAHA! Biar aku yang membereskan ,mereka! Jangan ganggu!" Tawa Ubougin seraya berjalan menuruni tebing.

"Hati- hati!" Teriak Shalnark.

* * *

><p><strong>*Skip time*<strong>

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, seluruh anggota mafia yang ada di sana , wafat dengan menggenaskan.

"Makhluk itu... bahkan tidak mati dikarenakan Bazooka!" Gumam Scuwala dengan ngeri.

"Aku takan menang melawanya..." Pikir Basho .

"Kurapika... " Panggil Miya, setelah menyadari perubahan aura yang dipancarkan Kurapika.

"Tunggu... Ada detak jantung tambahan..." Gumam Senritsu.

Serentak Kurapika dan yang lainya melompat dari tempatnya semula.

Dari bawah tanah, keluarlah seorang pria berbentuk cacingm yang mengaku dirinya adalah Injyuu.

'Injyuu itu berjalan kearah Ubougin dan menyerangnya bersama kedua anggota Injyuu lainya.

Tapi , di bandingkan Ubougin, mereka tidak ada apa- apanya.

Walau begitu, Ubougin sedikit kesusahan ketika melawan mereka , walau akhirnya Injyuu itu kehilangan nyawa mereka.

Ubougin teracuni dengan lintah dan racun, sedikit kerepotan.

Detak jantung Kurapika berubah drastis setelah melihat pertarungan itu.

Ia menggertakan giginya, Miya dan Senritsu menyadarinya.

Kurapika berjalan kearah Ubougin dengan raut muka penuh kemarahan dan kedengkian.

"Kurapika! Tenanglah!" Ucap Miya seraya memeluk lengan Kurapika untuk menghentikanya.

"Ya Kurapika! Kau hanya akan mati sia- sia!" Ujar Basho.

Senritsu lalu memainkan serulingnya dengan lembut, mampu menenangkan Kurapika.

Kurapika tersenyum setelah tenang, ia menepis lengan Miya, lalu menoleh ke mnereka bedua dengan tatapan 'tenang saja, aku pasti berhasil.'

Miya dan Senritsu pasrah.

Lalu Kurapika menangkap Ubougin dengan rantainya dengan sukses.

Mereka lalu menaiki mobilnya, tanpa sadar mereka diikuti oleh Ryodan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Death is upcoming. Why would the fate lead us like this? Why would this world become unfair all of sudden?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>*Skip time*<strong>

"U-Ubougin kabur, Kurapika.." Ujar Miya.

"Da-dan... dia... menuju ke arah sini..." Ujar nya lagi.

Mata Kurapika membulat , lalu...

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN: AH! Akhirnya chapter pertama menuju klimaks ini selesai juga! Soal hiatus itu? Oh... tenang saja , aku masih dalam status itu kok. Tapi... Rasanya aku benar- benar tidak puas dengan chapter yang lalu. Akhirnya jadi buru-buru ngerjain chappy ini. Sorry bgt kalo chappy ini tdk memuaskan. M udah berusaha sekuat tenaga, untuk memuaskan readers di chappy ini, jadi M sangan menghargai review kalian! Akhir kata...

**Review pleaaase...~ XD :)**


End file.
